


Hide And Seek To Escape

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deal with a Devil, Devil!Asra, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hide and Seek, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: It's never a good idea to play hide and seek with the Devil, but what else are you supposed to do when you're trapped in a dream and can only wait for yourself to wake up?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	Hide And Seek To Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am here once more to soothe ya thorst! :)! Read the tags and enjoy! I wrote this while listening to [Shanti People's Mahishasura Mardini (Droplex Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz4LC9Pmo7Y) so if you want the vibe that went with it 👉😎👉...

"Hmmm... Could you be... _here_?" His amusement did little to placate their rapidly beating heart. They tried to stay as still as they could; a veritable feat for one more used to constant motion. He made a lot of noise, giving them a better idea of where he was. The sound of wood scraping stone meant he was searching where they first wanted to hide, behind a stack of tall crates. The reason they hadn't was because it looked too heavy and noisy to move.

_Passmebypassmebypleasejustpassmeby_...

He sighed. "My sweet hummingbird, where are you? I only wish to talk to you", he called out. They wanted badly to come out and run into his arms. It's been years since they last saw him. "I miss you. Won't you come out and listen to me? Please? You don't have to say anything back." The clacking of his hooves on stone paced back and forth, a mere arm's reach away from their hiding place. They thanked their good fortune as the sounds of his hooves, the rustling of fabric, and humming of a lullaby started to fade away.

It was a good several moments before they allowed themself to relax just a little. What was the next step? They needed to either stay hidden until they woke up, or until they could slip out of the gates, into friendlier realms. This wasn't the first time they'd been here, in this strange, maze-like Vesuvia. At this point, they knew the place like the back of their hand... but Asra knew that as well. And while he never changed anything in this dreamscape, he was slowly discovering their hiding places and routes.

They'd not been caught so far, but the net was slowly closing in on them. Each night they were stuck here, he was getting closer and closer to them. It was a matter of time; they desperately needed to reach Nadia and Muriel. The two of them might be able to layer more protection charms on them, so they could stay out of Asra's reach once more. It was less than half a day's ride, before they'd reach Vesuvia proper.

Nodding slowly to themself, and slowing their heartbeat once again, they undid the grating of the ventilation shaft, and wriggled out of the narrow space. They got up from the floor, carefully placing the grating back the way they found it, and made their way up the ceiling rafters. The window was already halfway undone, and it didn't take long before the stuck window quietly became unstuck.

They slipped out of the window, closing it behind them. Looking around, they found some stones jutting out just enough to use for climbing. Once on the roof, they looked for the way to the gates and potential new hiding spots. It was really getting harder and harder to outwit Asra. The previous night, they only just managed to slip into the Star's realm, his claws grazing the tips of their hair. They'd woken up with their hair seemingly shorter where he'd touched it. Shuddering, they finally decided on their route, determined to stay out of Asra's hands.

It was a struggle. Asra had slowly gotten an idea of what tactics they employed, even going as far as looking _up_ , where he hadn't done so before. That cut off many of their usual rooftop routes, forcing them to hug the walls and streets. There had been multiple instances where they were almost discovered, and they'd been never more glad for balcony overhangs to obscure them from Asra's line of view. They'd slipped off through the building's interior, and managed to pry open a different window, away from Asra's humming.

They finally rested against a building's shadowed wall, checking the surroundings through the reflective surfaces they could find. By their estimates, they should be almost at the gate to the Magician's realm. It wasn't ideal, because they didn't know whether the Magician would cooperate with Asra since they were his former patron, but the other gates were simply too risky to try. Checking the reflections once more, and finding nothing out of the ordinary, they risked a careful peek around the corner. There was nothing there. The way was pretty clear; a straight line down, no obstacles on the sides. If they ran with all their might, they would be able to make it. It was only two short blocks and another two blocks worth of open space. They felt a strange worry, their palms getting sweaty as they turned their body, so they'd face the gate. Their throat felt dry, and they nervously swallowed as they tensed, preparing for their last sprint...

"Found you", he smirked softly behind them. Ice gripped their heart, freezing them in place. _No_. They whimpered quietly, feeling his presence slowly pressed against their back. Sharp, dark claws circled their waist, hot breath down their neck. They started trembling in fear when they felt his lips touch the nape of their neck. One of his hands slipped under their shirt; his other hand undid the laces of their pants. When he started humming, and slipped his fingers inside them, they finally found their voice. It announced itself in a pathetic cry of pleasure at his touch.

"You've left me in hunger for you, my love", he murmured, inhaling them deeply. They let out another soft cry as his fingers, wet with their slick, dragged over their clit. "You're so mean to me. I just wanted to talk to you, but you made me so hungry, I could just eat you up..." They tried desperately not to give Asra what he wanted, but his hands knew their body too well. He carefully touched and stroked them, coaxing more attempts at trying to deny him.

"It's not so bad now, is it? Losing to me, that is", he murmured behind their ear. He sighed as they came, moaning quietly as they threw their head back. "Mmm yes... Doesn't that feel much better than doing it alone?", he purred into their skin, withdrawing his claws out of them. Their legs were shaking, and they were only held standing by his arm. "I've missed hearing your beautiful moans, my love", he confessed into their neck, with hot kisses trailing after each word. Once they felt a bit more steady on their legs, he spoke again. "Turn around for me, hummingbird", he said.

They reluctantly pushed off against the wall, turning around with downcast eyes, not looking him in the face. He tutted, and they could almost hear the pout. "Why won't you look at me, dearest?", he asked sweetly. They started shaking again, pressing themself against the wall. Unfortunately, he leaned in, enveloping them in a familiar, comforting warmth.

From the corner of their eyes, they could see him lift his hand, the one he'd used to... They felt themself blush when they heard sucking sounds. He hummed sensually, in a way only Asra could. "I've missed the taste of you. So sweet, so addictive... can you blame me for looking for you every night you sleep, and entering your dreams?" He slowly sank on his knees as he kissed his way down their body. "It's only been what, three years for you? For me, it felt like an eternity. I am stranded in a desert, and you're the only oasis I would slake my thirst with, my love."

They stifled a moan when they felt his tongue lapping at them. His lower set of horns nudged their legs open, making it impossible to deny him access. They kept their eyes closed, worrying their lips, and uttering quiet little noises as their fingers worried at the hems of their shirt. His hands touched theirs, gently prying them off the fabric, and guiding them to grip his horns. Startled, their eyes flew open, just in time for them to see Asra looking up at them with a grin and wink. They couldn't look at him for too long, quickly feeling him build another rising bout of pressure inside them with his skilled mouth. The grip they had on his horns tightened, and they arched their back, sighing a loud moan as they came again.

Asra wasn't joking when he said he'd wanted to slake his thirst with them. No sooner did they open their eyes, or he was back on them again, taking their mouth with a ferocious hunger. They didn't fight him when he tore their shirt, leaving it to fall off their shoulder on the floor. Nor did they protest as he rid them of their pants and boots in similar fashion. When he picked them up, and pressed them against the wall, they welcomed his cock by clenching around him as he entered them. They clung to him, crying without a sound, having missed his presence, his love, his everything. He whispered their name in their neck, nibbling at the spot below their ear, and stroking their hair. All while rhythmically thrusting into them, slowly rebuilding that pressure in their body all over again. They let him, soaking him all up to make up for three years of denial.

"Haaah... The sun will be up soon", he sighed, lazily taking their mouth, before thrusting into them a few times more. "... Asra...", they moaned as they came, realising their mistake as they suddenly felt him, rock solid, inside them. "Oh... You finally said something", he rumbled into their neck, smug, before burying his cock ever deeper into them, and they couldn't help crying his name again, louder this time. "I missed hearing you call for me, my love."

Asra kissed the side of their neck, humming softly. "I know you miss me too, I know, my heart", he murmured in understanding. "Maybe I should assume a more familiar form, one that's easier to love, hmm..." His visage shimmered, and he looked like his old self again. They finally looked at him properly, and all their carefully cultivated restraint dissolved with the smile he threw at them. "... Asra!", they whispered, throwing their caution in the wind, fully embracing him. He chuckled warmly, reinvigorated by their show of love. They felt him thrust into them with urgency as they cried out softly because of him. With each thrust, he took them closer to yet another climax, whispering seductively about everything he'd give them... in exchange for themself.

There was simply too much going on, too much stimulation, too much missing Asra, too much of their own senses making him seem real... They came again, but he didn't, staying rock hard inside them, even as they clenched tightly around him. Exhausted, they slumped against him. "I never stopped loving you, Asra", they confessed quietly. "Sssh... I know, my love. I wouldn't be here otherwise", he said with understanding. He pressed them against the wall, keeping them on him by sheer force. They felt him untangle their arms from his shoulders, lifting their chin to face him.

"Tomorrow, okay? Pave the way for me, my little hummingbird?", he said softly. "Be with me? ' _Forever_ ' isn't as long as everyone makes it out to be, you know. And if it's with you, ' _forever_ ' is _almost_ the perfect amount of time to stay together..." His smile _almost_ reached his eyes. "Only ' _forever and an eternity_ ' would be perfect, but I'm only asking for half of it. You can at least give me that much, can't you?..." 

\---

Their eyes flew open, and they almost launched themself off the bed when they jolted upright. They patted themself down, but apart from their own slick making their pants stick to them, everything was okay. Their clothes were otherwise intact, and their boot laces were thankfully not shredded to bits by anything. Even though the sun wasn't up yet, they started to get ready to move. They didn't think they'd fall asleep again anyway, and the sooner they were able to get help, the better.

The horse they were provided was raring to go and made Vesuvia in record time. Normally, they'd dismount and make their way by rooftop, but not this time. Their horse thundered up to the castle in as straight a line as they could manage, leaping over stalls and obstacles, until they finally reached the gate. "Bludmilla! Let me through! Urgent business!", they yelled, causing the guard to open the gate just in time for the horse to run through the opening, stopping just before the steps of the castle. They got off and set on a run.

They didn't stop until they were well inside the palace, grabbing the first servant they could find, and asking for Nadia and Muriel. She must have sensed the urgency behind their question, because she immediately dropped what she was doing and ran to get them. Left with nothing but a jittery body full of anxious energy, they picked up the cloth the servant was using and furiously scrubbed the floor she had left in the middle of. It was a long and worrying moment where they finished a quarter of what was left to scrub, before the servant finally came back with Nadia, who called out their name in worry.

"Dear! You look like you've seen a ghost!", she exclaimed, pulling them in an embrace both to welcome them back to the palace and to soothe their nerves. "Nadia! It was him! I've been riding non-stop to get back here! The wards aren't working anymore!", they blurted out, muffled by Nadia's chest. Alarmed, the countess held them so she could look them in the face. "Who- you mean-?" They nodded vigorously. "He's been in my dreams for the past weeks, trying to talk to me. I haven't been caught... until..." Their face burned with shame and unspilled tears at what they'd allowed him to do to them, if only in a dream, and they abruptly looked away from her.

Nadia immediately picked up on it, and hugged them closer. "Hush now, my dear. You are in my palace now", she said in calm tones, stroking their back, mercifully leaving the unspoken words be. "Muriel and I have added more wards since you left. I will assign you a different room just to add another layer of confusion." She took a moment before she spoke up, her voice more commanding this time.

"Portia, my dear. I'm cancelling all my plans for today. Get word to Muriel. He's likely at the bird station, but he needs to get to my wing _now_." Portia nodded and was already halfway down the hall when Nadia shouted: "Oh, and do delegate your own chores. I'd have you join us with the warding!" There was a shouted reply back of "Yes, my countess!", along with the patter of feet running.

They opened their mouth to apologise, but Nadia tutted and placed a finger on their lips. "Do not apologise. You are not a bother. I would be a most terrible friend if I didn't drop everything to help you", she said sternly. "Now come. You shall tell me what has transpired so I may figure out how best to lend aid..." 

\---

Meeting with Muriel later that day had been slightly awkward, but luckily the giant man had merely patted their shoulder and grunted in sympathy. He'd shoved a small pouch in their hands. "Protection", he'd mumbled. It smelled of myrrh, rosemary, lavender, vervain, thyme, and sage. They'd thanked him, which he accepted with another grunt and shoulder pat.

Portia was less awkward, immediately launching herself in a crushing, but welcome hug. Where Nadia's hug was soothing and welcoming, but a little stiff, hers felt like a, well, _normal_ hug. 'Normal' had been something sorely lacking in their life this past month. She looked at them, worried, but resolute. "I'll give it my all!", she said with determination. They just hugged her, thanking Portia with a quiet sniffle.

The warding itself didn't take long, but both Nadia and Muriel wanted extra assurance this would work, so they both piled on every incantation and spell they could think of. They were made to part with everything Asra had given them (save his heart), just as an extra precaution. It wasn't easy to do so, and they'd handed Nadia his necklaces and scarves with great reluctance, not caring that they were crying when they left their view in the hands of servants who knew nothing of what they'd meant to them, to the two of them.

It was oddly enough _Muriel_ who tried to comfort them. "I can... if you want... make you forget everything..." They thought about it in earnest. To forget they'd ever loved him... To forget how much terror he struck in their heart now... To forget why their heart would ache with an unexplainable emptiness when they saw something that reminded them of him... To _forget_ Asra... It appalled them how enticing it sounded to just _forget_.

But they shook their head. "I don't want to forget who he was. Before..." They trailed off, and he nodded in understanding. "Besides, if he is there again, I'd be at a severe disadvantage, wouldn't I? If it was just that one part,... But your magic is all or nothing. I can't risk it." _And I don't want to forget how much we loved one another_. Muriel nodded once more, although he looked conflicted. In a rare show of care, he leveled his gaze on them before he spoke up again. "Don't listen to him. Don't talk to him. Don't acknowledge him. Don't give him anything. Don't let him in." They swallowed at his stern words, and nodded.

\---

They'd been terrified of sleep, and it took Portia forcefully cuddling them on the second night of their stay, for them to finally fall asleep. Their dreams were delightfully benign, with absolutely no signs of Asra himself or anything that reminded them of him. While they dreaded the nights after that, he remained blissfully absent. A good two weeks were spend resting fully, unwinding from the stress, and taking up courier jobs again for Nadia and a few of the new courtiers. The respite from Asra's nightly visits did them good, and they stopped dreading night time. The layers upon layers of protective magic woven with the assistance of a trifecta of loving friends seemed to hold; the only nightmare they had was of their own make, of a never ending hallway to scrub to gleaming perfection. As nightmares went, that wasn't too bad. Even if they'd blanched when they saw a broom handle that day.

As two became three, then four weeks, they'd often find themself having tea with Nadia or Muriel whenever either was available. And after some soul searching, they finally decided that they'd like to extend their stay in Vesuvia for the foreseeable future. This announcement was met with delight. "Of course I would love for you to stay! It would give Dr. Devorak a chance for a much needed break. I insist you stay at the palace. At least until we've thoroughly purified and warded your little shop against him." Nadia gave them a serene smile as she sipped her tea. They fidgeted with the hems of their sleeve, stammering out a thank you for her generosity and hospitality. "Oh nonsense, dear! It is within my means to do so, and I enjoy seeing you happy and taken care of. If you wish to thank me, learn from the good doctor so he can take his break." She set her cup down, and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in exasperation. "You would think the second coming of the plague is upon us with how hard he works. I shall be glad to send him to wherever he wishes for his break, knowing my health is in your capable hands", she said warmly, taking their hands in hers, and patting them with affection. "I'll see to it arrangements and accommodations are made to aid in your new role", she continued, before giving them an apologetic smile. "Now, I'm afraid I have an appointment with Valerius about the budgets for upcoming projects, but I can make time for you at a moment's notice. Don't hesitate to make use of it, dear."

\--- 

Working with Julian was... mildly awkward at first. But they both barrelled past that stage, and quickly settled into an amicable partnership, once they both realised it was in their best interest to do so. The doctor was an unconventional mentor, but effective for the type of student they were; hands-on experience was the best way to learn.

"I'll be honest", he said one day. "Your knowledge base is as solid as it will be; now it just boils down to experience." He rubbed his scruffy chin, and grinned at them. "I think you're ready to take over for me or any of the other doctors at the clinic. We can start with the walk-in patients tomorrow, and have you take charge." That sounded fantastic, and they couldn't help show their excitement with an unprofessional squeal and a quick hug... that lingered into a mutual reluctance to let go. They both blushed, smiling awkwardly at the situation.

They'd been very aware of the doctor's flirtatious nature, but had chalked it up to just that. He was as flirty with his patients and his coworkers as he was with them, so while it made them blush and smile, they thought nothing more of it. His light touches, they reasoned, were to ensure a steady hand and to find the right diagnostic places on a patient's body. The lingering gazes though, that was explained by Julian assessing whether they were holding back any relevant knowledge for fear of being wrong. But they could never explain to themself why he'd walk them back to the castle or the shop at night, nor why his face always seemed to light up when he spotted them in a crowd. At the same time, they found it hard not to lean against him when the carriage they'd share took a sharp turn and jostled them into his side, or to hold his hand when they had to walk through a thick crowd.

They let him go first, a timid smile staying on their lips. Julian, who always knew how to talk, seemed at a loss for words for a change. "Ah. Hmm..." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, before scraping his throat. "A mentor-pupil romance would be wholly inappropriate... But, I wouldn't be, uhm, opposed to an office romance. Once you've officially become a fully fledged doctor of course!" They chuckled, and feeling brave in the moment, pecked him quickly on his lips, before turning several shades of red. Julian was stunned for a moment, but quickly grinned, despite his own blush. "I'm going to pretend I didn't notice that, but I definitely want a repeat of that later", he said, grin turning rogue-ish. "Anyway... how about we call it quits for today? If we hurry, we might get a booth and we can discuss... work... a bit more privately..." 

\--- 

After a few drinks (and perhaps some stolen kisses), Julian walked them to their shop. Just before they reached the shop, they pulled Julian into a dark alley, giggling as they latched their lips on his. He tasted disgusting, like the salty bitters he'd downed, but like he'd said once, they grew on them. His tongue certainly did, leaving them wanting more when they separated for air. They both laughed quietly, giddy with alcohol and budding love. Swallowing their nerves, they boldly whispered to him: "Would you like to... spend the night? With me?"

Emboldened by liquid courage, Julian leaned over them against the wall, flashing them a lopsided grin. "Now that is a dangerous thing to ask. Are you very sure?" He turned serious despite his intoxicated state. "I can't deny I wouldn't mind getting to know you... more intimately, but it _can_ wait. I can keep it in my pants like a big boy!" All his statement did was turn them both into a giggling mess. Grabbing Julian by his hand, they tugged him to the shop with butterflies in their stomach.

They somehow managed to open and close the door, after which it got blurry. There was the sensation of clothes being shed, giggling as Julian unlaced their boots, his mouth and hands on their body, climaxing from his helpful hands and talented tongue, and the surprise at how big he was when he'd fully entered them. They remembered he seemed to like it when they accidentally bit his shoulder when he got rougher, so they left him with a fantastic collection of bites wherever they could reach. Until they had both become too exhausted to move, limbs tangled together, with Julian holding them in a protective and possessive embrace against his chest.

\--- 

They both woke up groggy the next day, sharing a quick shower (that turned into a quick romp against the bathroom wall) so they could wake up and get cleaned off from last night's roll through the hay. The rest of the day passed quite quickly. Patient assessments largely turned out to be easily treated ailments or injuries. They had one belligerent patient, who was swiftly dealt with through talks. It was overall pretty manageable for a day at the clinic, and after a round of congratulatory shoulder pats from the other doctors for having survived their first day checking patients under supervision, they found themself sneaking kisses with Julian again at the Rowdy Raven. And like the previous night, they pulled the doctor into the dark alley, having him pin them against the wall as they moaned into his mouth.

At the little porch though, Julian shook his head. "Believe me, I'd love to, ah, revisit the scenery and activities. But it's best we keep a lid on this. At least until we're equals", he said with a wink. He left them with a fiery kiss, before shooing them inside and bidding them a good night.

Once safely inside, they couldn't help a little dance out of sheer giddiness. It had been so long since they'd felt this free, happy, and in love. They kind of wanted to run, but decided against it; heights and alcohol did not make great pals. Instead, they showered, and soaked in the bath for a while, thinking of the previous night while touching themself. After some time, they got out of the bath, used magic to clean the bed sheets, and crawled in the cold bed.

\--- 

One moment they were unaware, unconscious; the next thing they knew, they were running once more. Panic welled up inside them. Why were they _here_?! They slipped through a slightly bend iron gate, careful not to catch themself or their robe on the sharp bits. Their bare feet made no sound as they hid deeper in the thorny shrubbery next to the tree with low branches, keeping as still and quiet as their loudly beating heart permitted. They controlled their breathing, slowing it down as much as possible and furiously thought about their predicament.

How exactly did they end up here, again? They'd suddenly woken up, with an awful feeling that something wasn't right. After donning the bathrobe they'd left on the bed, something in their guts told them to escape through the window. They'd hesitated for a moment, before the sound of hooves clacking in measured steps send them flying out the window wearing only the robe. And when they hit the ground below them, the dread settled in their stomach like a familiar, unwelcome guest. Nothing had changed in the five years since they last appeared in Maze-Vesuvia, down to the overturned stack of crates they'd left lying from the first time they were here.

It shouldn't have been possible for Asra to pull them back here. Nadia, Muriel, and Portia repaired and upheld the protective charms and spells already in place. Had Asra gotten that much more powerful in those five years? Or had something else changed? Their life had been pretty constant, except... They felt another weight settle on their stomach... Had it been the addition of _Julian_ in their life?

They clasped their hands over their mouth as the sound of hooves on stone and quiet humming advanced, stopping in front of the gate. It squeaked open, and clanged shut before the steps continued, muffled by the grass. They had to fight down every instinct to flee, knowing it would do them absolutely no good at remaining undiscovered.

There was a deep sigh, followed by an exasperated uttering of their name. "I know you're hiding here, somewhere; I know you can hear me. I promise, I'm not even angry, just deeply disappointed", he said, in that kind, understanding tone he used to take, a lifetime ago, when they'd escaped from the shop and bothered the kind baker for his pumpkin bread, not understanding that they were supposed to pay for it. "'Until you're equals'... That will never happen because you're simply too good for him..."

They heard him sigh once more, and nearly jumped up when the leaves swayed because Asra had hopped up to sit on the lowest branch of the tree they'd passed. "I know, this is more intense than you're used from me, but this used to be our normal. We didn't need anyone else back then", he said. He paused, but when no answer came, he continued. "I wish I knew how terrified you were of leaving Vesuvia, my love. I wouldn't have even argued with you that day. I would have just made you sleep until we were far, far away..."

It was still for a long time. So long in fact, that they thought he might have left. But the rustling of fabric alerted them he was still there, as did the near heart attack caused by Asra nonchalantly throwing bits of sticks around. "You would have liked Nopal. It's a desert, hot during the day, and cold at night... A great excuse to keep you warm at night by snuggling up to you, and perhaps... more..." He hummed in a low tone, and they could hear the smirk on his face as he continued. "I always liked pinning you down on the bed, taking you slowly... You make the most adorable sounds when you're desperate for my cock..." His chuckles still made their heart long for him, still made them want to go to him and feel his laughter through his chest, still woke their desire for him.

He exhaled loudly. "He didn't even take the time to know your body. Typical Ilya...", he scoffed. Ice gripped their heart as it dawned on them what he'd just said. "Oh, I saw what he did to you. I would have taken longer, edged you until you were begging for me to make you come. And I'd have made you come until you begged me to stop." He chuckled, warm and dark at the same time. "And I _wouldn't_ have stopped, because I know you, I know your body. You love to be teased. I'd have your clit between my fingers, maybe my lips. Mmm... I did always love to suck on it, just so I'd get to hear you call my name when you got desperate..." They heard fabric rustling, and him adjusting his position.

"I wonder... are you getting wet, remembering the last time we were in this place? Because I am getting hard, remembering how you gripped my cock... How wet and slippery you must be at this moment... You must still fit me tight and snug, even after all these years..." Asra moaned quietly, the sound of him stroking himself unmistakable, causing their face to burn. They worried their lips, adamantly ignoring the heat and slick between their legs. "When you finally said my name after ignoring me for so long, I could have died happy. Oh... And when you said you never stopped loving me... I know it's still true, even now..." He groaned their name as he came, and they heard the wet splatter of his come hitting the grass.

They heard his heavy breathing steadying. "I know you still love me, because when you can't bear the loneliness, and your hands go between your legs,... when you spread yourself open and put your fingers inside, you mouth my name when you come... I longed to comfort you on those nights, when you would inevitably cry yourself to sleep. It hurt me to see you so sad", he said quietly. "I told myself if I scared you so much you'd ward yourself against me, it's better if I left you alone. Even if unraveling these wards is a mere trifle, even if it hurt us both, I was more than content just watching over you." Their heart jumped when he got off the branch and landed on the ground. His back popped as he straightened himself. "But, my little hummingbird... I really can't leave you unattended, can I? You know I only have your best interest in mind, don't you? I'd never do anything to hurt you, my love."

His hooves crunched leaves and snapped sticks, coming closer to their hiding spot. They froze when he extended his claws to them, and looked them straight in the eye. He smiled, and said softly: "There you are. Won't you come out from under there?... I won't bite..." They shrank back, clutching their robe. Their eyes searched for a way out, but there was nothing. Asra beckoned, his smile widening. "Come?"

With no options, they hesitantly took his clawed hand. He pulled them up gently, but they still heard the robe tear open as it caught on a branch. Asra frowned, inspecting the damage before they could stop him. "Hmm..." His hands slid up, fingering the collar, until they let go, and he slipped the fabric off their shoulders, letting the torn robe pool around their feet. He took off his own robe, and draped it around them. The fabric was impossibly soft and they couldn't help smell his scent on it, causing their vision to become blurry, which they hastily blinked away. Asra playfully put the hood up and over their head, before booping their nose. They glanced at him and saw he wore a simple tunic underneath the decadently decorated robe. "Here. You can wear mine", he said, pulling the hood straight. They closed their eyes when he brushed his fingers against their face.

He sighed softly and they felt his breath as he leaned in. They felt him cup their face, and startled, their eyes flew open, looking right at him. His eyes were dark, with red pupils... no... they blinked, and his eyes were still the same lavender they remembered. He thumbed their cheeks, a timid smile on his lips. "I can never get over how breathtaking your eyes are, my heart..." His thumb slid down, resting on their lips. They licked their lips, touching his thumb as well. His timid smile turned into a grin. He leaned down as he tilted their face upwards, causing them to blush. His lips hovered just above theirs... And they just...

Their lips met, tentative and far too short. Asra licked his lips. "I wouldn't mind another, you know...", he purred, leaning back in. They let go of the robe, and cupped his face, pulling him towards them. His lips where soft and warm, and they sighed into his mouth. They felt him encircle their waist over the robe, walking them backwards until they couldn't walk any further. He slipped his tongue between their lips, and they parted without resistance. One of his arms caressed their side, causing them to moan quietly. Their skin felt on fire where his fingers glided down, resting briefly on their hip, before they trailed to the front. He drank the small cry that escaped their throat when he started rubbing them slowly.

"So wet already for me?", he hummed against their neck. "Well... let me take care of your needs..." They closed their eyes, feeling his lips nip and kiss their neck and throat as his hands gently brought them to toe-curling climax. "... Asra... Oh!...", they keened quietly. He immediately pressed urgent, open mouthed kisses down their body as he sank to his knees. His eyes held theirs, forcing them to follow him. They were unable to look away as he licked and sucked them to another climax. He didn't get up, instead relentlessly making them come a couple more times until they could barely keep standing.

With some smugness, he rose from his knees. His lips, chin, and cheeks were glistening with their slick, but he wiped it from his face with his hand, and while holding their eyes, proceeded to lick it clean. They were sure he could tell they were blushing furiously, even though they were already red from the many climaxes he'd made them experience. His grin was smug as he drew them in his embrace, kissing them once more. They felt something hard and firm pressed against them, and when they stroked it, Asra groaned their name in a reverent whisper.

"Let's go to my chambers, hmm, my love?" He hadn't finished his sentence, and the environment already changed. Gone was Vesuvia, replaced with a bedroom, at the centre of which stood a bed. It had a canopy of red gauzy fabric they noticed as they fell backwards on the soft bed, but that detail quickly faded out of their conscious mind as Asra had his way with them. His hands, his mouth, his cock; Asra used every part of his body to worship theirs, whispering sweet words of his love and devotion for them. He made them come too many times to count, from acts that would have left them blushing if they hadn't already been too far gone in the ecstasy Asra had brought them.

In a short respite, with their legs still spasming from the aftershocks induced by his relentless and exquisite orgasmic torture, he left their head hanging over the edge of the bed. It vaguely dawned on them Asra hadn't come even once. Standing before them, his cock went into their eager mouth without protest. Asra fucked their throat, his lips kissing their other set between their legs. They hungrily suckled on him when he rewarded them with his seed, leaving no drop inside him, and being rewarded a second time with a mind blowing climax as they moaned around his cock. He was still so hard when he pulled out of their mouth, and picked them up, placing them properly on their stomach, a pillow propped under their hips.

His cock slipped inside without resistance, both of them moaning as they reconnected. They wanted him so badly, wanted to feel him as he came inside deep inside them, wanted to feel his come drip out of them when they stood up. As if he'd read their mind, he grabbed their hand and entwined their fingers. He lowered himself flush to their back, and brushed their hair away with his other hand. "Can I come inside you, my love?", he sighed into the nape of their neck, thrusting slowly down, before they felt him slam forcefully into them on the last bit. "Yes! Please! Come inside me, Asra!", they keened. He chuckled quietly. "Will you accept me, my love?", he hummed. " Yes, Asra...", they sighed, as his cock thrust into them. "All of me?", he teased, pulling himself slowly out. "Of course... Master... Anything!", they added, looking at him with heavily lidded eyes. They could feel him laugh, just as they climaxed again. Asra shuddered and groaned, spilling himself inside them not much later. They both lay there, panting in the aftermath. Asra recovered first, practically purring into their ear before they slipped out of consciousness, fully sated since years. "... Good child..."

\--- 

They woke up with a start, feeling sore all over. What a strange and terrifying dream, they thought, slowly pushing off the lumpified pillow. They felt something luxuriously soft slide off their shoulders, at the same time they felt something hot and wet trickle out of them from between their legs. "Nonononono", they whispered, staring in horror at the milky liquid stuck to their thighs. This couldn't be happening! Asra had no power over them in the waking world. The feeling of the floor dropping from beneath them grew as they saw two arms, fingers tipped with dark claws, snake around their waist. Wet, hot lips latched on their shoulder, kissing a lazy trail to their neck. They felt his hot breath stroke their cheek, the silence hanging heavy in the air before he spoke in smug, hushed tones.

"Good morning, _my_ little hummingbird... Ready to come back _home_ with _me_ now? You will love it there, I guarantee..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho! Do feel free to yell or shout at/with me ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ! I crave that interaction ლ(ಠωಠლ)!


End file.
